


Summer Sun Serenade

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, For the both of them, Fresh Start in a New Place, Human Raphael, M/M, Post-Series, Slash, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Being cured from his vampirism, Raphael leaves New York to start a new life. What he's not expecting is to run into Jace, who is also trying to start a new life after Clary's memory-loss.They strike an unlikely friendship that slowly blooms into more.
Relationships: Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland
Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Summer Sun Serenade

Japhael || Shadowhunters || Japhael || Summer Sun Serenade || Japhael || Shadowhunters || Japhael

Title: Summer Sun Serenade – Writer's Month 2020

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, fluff, post series

Main Pairing: Raphael/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Raphael Santiago

Writer's Month Prompt: light

Summary: Being cured from his vampirism, Raphael leaves New York to start a new life. What he's not expecting is to run into Jace, who is _also_ trying to start a new life after Clary's memory-loss. They strike an unlikely friendship that slowly blooms into more.

**Summer Sun Serenade**

_Writer's Month 2020_

Raphael smiled softly to himself as he tilted his head back, letting the sun wash over him. It warmed his skin in that manner only the sun could – no fire, no lamps, nothing could ever live up to the feeling of the sun on his skin, the way the light shone through his closed eyelids.

He had been human again for a couple of weeks now, yet every time he stepped into the sun, he couldn't help but smile to himself. Ever since he had been turned human, he had been traveling. There was so much he wanted to see, but never could. The danger of the sun was too great and... the joy was missing. Some places, to only see them at night, it just wasn't the same. Magnus had smiled at him gently and decided to sponsor his little self-finding trip, as Magnus put it.

Mexico, Argentina, currently he was in Brazil. Not entirely sure where exactly, he had been driving around everywhere with a car, just checking into hotels wherever he was when he needed sleep ( _he needed sleep again_ ). Beaches were his favorite, feeling the sun-heated sand beneath his feet, seeing the way the sunlight reflected off the waves, feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin.

The plan was to settle down some place, when he found a place that felt like home. New York wouldn't be it. Too many horrid memories. Too much baggage. Even though he was going to miss Magnus, but – that was the place he had gone through addiction, been tortured by Aldertree and Heidi, humiliated by Simon Lewis' little mark, had his heart broken when he developed genuine feelings for Isabelle Lightwood despite the addiction, he couldn't see her happy with Simon Lewis of all people now, he had lost Rosa in this city, had so many memories that hurt there.

Magnus had his portals, he could visit Raphael wherever life took him and he promised he would.

/break\

He had been staying in this charming little hotel for the past few days and so far, he loved this place. It was a small place, a villa converted into a hotel. Homey. With only about thirty rooms, a large dining hall, a beautiful garden with a small lake. No artificial pool, just nature. The staff was kind and charming. Raphael felt so welcomed here, he loved watching the staff bicker and laugh. The owners were an elderly couple, the grandparent-type, who brought this warmth into the place.

"I need a room. One night."

Raphael, sitting at a table in the dining hall nearest to the reception, looked up. He was drinking a glass of wine and eating some cheese and grapes. He had been eating a lot, now that everything tasted delicious again. In front of him was a book. He liked to sit here and read while enjoying some little snack and something to drink. It was late in the evening, dark outside already. Not many were out here. A young couple, who was spending their honeymoon here. They displayed a lot of PDA, always all over each other, but in a relatively cute and endurable way. The barkeeper was there and the receptionist, but otherwise it was quiet and empty. Which was why the voice had carried and caught Raphael's attention. When he turned toward it, thinking it seemed familiar, he saw...

"Jace", whispered Raphael surprised, staring at the blonde Shadowhunter.

The Shadowhunter whirled around at his name, wary, ready to attack. He paused when he saw Raphael, confusion on his face. He looked awful. Hair messy, dark bags beneath his eyes, a haunted look in those mismatched eyes, bruised and clothes torn. Probably had just come from a mission, but what was he doing in Brazil...? Salvador, who was manning the reception, slid a key over the counter at Jace and Jace quickly grabbed it before walking over to Raphael.

"You...", started Jace slowly before Raphael motioned at the chair opposite him.

"Right back at you", grunted Raphael, raising one eyebrow. "Must have been an important mission to bring you all the way here. Who's with you? Isabelle? Alec?"

"I was just on patrol", muttered Jace dismissively, not looking at Raphael.

" _Patrol_? Here?", asked Raphael, more confused now.

Jace made a gruff little noise and shook his head. "Yeah. I _live_ here. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm... traveling", offered Raphael vaguely. "Enjoying my new humanity."

"Right. That. I remember", grunted Jace. "Congratulations on that."

"Why... do you live here?", asked Raphael, waving over at Grace behind the bar.

She smiled and handed a glass over the counter. Raphael got it and filled it for Jace. The blonde seemed more inclined to stay with some free alcohol, though he did stare at the wine warily.

"Had to get out of New York. Brazil was hiring, it seemed far enough away", shrugged Jace.

Raphael wanted to pry, his curiosity picked, but Jace and him weren't exactly close and Jace didn't look willing to talk. After the blonde downed the glass of wine in one go – _heathen_ – he got up and walked out of the dining room, waving half-heartedly at Raphael. How interesting.

/break\

It was easy to find the Institute; he had been part of the Shadow World long enough, even if he was now a mundie again, some things had remained. He watched it from the outside, whenever he passed it. He knew he wasn't going to enter it. But something about Jace Lightwood being here was curious and he wanted to know what it meant. He liked to explore the town, discovering every nook and cranny. Every secret alley, every shop. The whole town was so... connected. Everyone knew everyone, he loved seeing the way the shop owners connected and exchanged things – the baker brought cupcakes to the flower-shop, who in return brought flowers to decorate the tables, the hotel got its flowers and its breakfast bread from both of them. There was a real community here and Raphael craved it. He loved this town, more so than any other place he had been at.

He saw Jace in passing a couple times, when he was on missions apparently. Raphael watched, curiously. Only when he saw Jace off-duty did he approach him. At the beach. Jace was laying sprawled out on a blanket at the beach, wearing tight, black swim-shorts and nothing else. Raphael took a moment to appreciate the sight. The tones abs, the golden hair sprawled out around his head. Jace was pretty to look at, even as an asexual man Raphael had eyes in his head.

"So Shadowhunters _do_ get days off, mh", commented Raphael casually.

He sat down next to Jace, causing the blonde to grunt annoyed. "What do you want, Santiago?"

"You hungry? I cooked too much. I admit, I mostly cook too much. Still too excited about being able to taste again", offered Raphael, unpacking a lunch box.

"You're bribing me with food? What do you _want_? We're not even friends."

"We aren't", agreed Raphael slowly, smiling amused when Jace took the lunch box with a glare. "Yet I can't help but be curious what drove you here and if it drove you here _alone_. Did something happen? Is Isabelle alright? What... happened?"

"Isabelle is fine, she's engaged to Simon", muttered Jace dismissively, focusing on the food. "This is really good. She said you're a great cook, thought she was exaggerating."

"Engaged, huh", echoed Raphael curiously.

It was interesting that he didn't feel the bitter jealousy he had the first time he had seen Simon and Isabelle together. It seemed the months he had been traveling now had put enough distance between himself and that situation. He was now mainly happy that Isabelle was happy.

"I can't live in New York anymore", muttered Jace, not looking at Raphael. "Too many memories. Clary had her memories wiped by the Angel himself so if she ever even remembers me, if she ever even _sees_ me, her brain may melt. So I can't be in the same city as her. I can't live where Clary lives and never see her again. I spent weeks trying to watch her from the distance, pining is what everyone said. And then they put their feet down. All of them, even Magnus. An intervention. I needed to move on. I couldn't do that in New York. I couldn't do that in Idris, where Alec went now that he's consul, either, because that's... memories of my dead grandmother, who I killed when I was possessed by the Owl. I needed a fresh start and they needed someone here, so... I transferred."

Clary's memories. Right. Raphael knew about that, Magnus had talked about that a lot. It had hurt him, because he had cherished the redhead. Apparently Luke, who had also been healed, had turned his back to the Shadow World so he could be there for Clary, who was so confused by everything. Simon was gone – the new clan-leader, still a Downworlder – her mother was dead... She needed her father. Magnus kept tabs on her through Luke and whenever Raphael and Magnus talked, he would bring her up. That she was in art school now, doing well, that he was proud of her, that she was _happy_. Raphael hadn't really thought about how much this may affect the Shadowhunter.

"She's gone forever from my life and I didn't even get to say goodbye to her. My grandmother is dead and it's my fault. Everything... Everything in New York reeks of pain right now and I can't."

"I understand that", whispered Raphael after a moment. "My sister Rosa, she... was my only living family. And she died, in New York. I will return, at one point, and I will cherish everything that reminds me of the time I spent with her, but right now, that is not the right place for me to be. I also got tortured a lot in New York so I needed some more distance."

"Yeah, me too", huffed Jace with a sarcastic little half-smile.

"Are... you happy here?", asked Raphael curiously. "Did it help you, moving here?"

"I... think so", offered Jace reluctantly after a moment. "I miss Alec and Izzy, but... Izzy is running the New York Institute, she's engaged, happy. I know she's not alone, because Aline and Helen decided to stay in New York. Alec is happy in Idris, following his career path. I just... I even know... that Clary is happy too. Luke updates me on her, when I ask him. She's following her dreams, studying art. Mourning her mother, but... moving on. I'm... trying the same. With everything, not just her. Imogen, Valentine, the Owl, Jonathan, _shit_ , last year was rough."

"Yes, it was", agreed Raphael solemnly, lifting a piece of the various finger foods he had made for the beach, holding it expectantly. "To moving on?"

Jace snorted, but he took his own piece and brushed against Raphael's, akin to clanking glasses.

"So, when are you going to leave again?" asked Jace after a moment.

"I'm... not sure I will", replied Raphael, letting his gaze wander to the ocean. "I really enjoy it here."

"I'm going to see a lot of you now, aren't I?", wondered Jace then.

"You might. I think I'm going to stick around for a while."

/break\

Raphael officially started working at the hotel, as a manager. He _did_ have experience, with Hotel Dumort (though it was vastly different, but somehow he had to make his resume work). The nice elderly couple – Gregorio and Estrella – were having a hard time. They were only getting older, after all. So Raphael offered his help. And he loved it. He loved the work, loved the hotel. Over the following weeks, he integrated into the little family that the staff was. He was making _friends_ with the staff. It had been a while since he last made friends. He was _happy_ here.

And then there was Jace Herondale. They ran into each other regularly, sometimes by accident, sometimes very much on purpose. When Jace was out late for patrol in their part of the city, he usually came to crash at the hotel – for a quick shower and a quick bed. During the day, he occasionally stopped by for lunch. Raphael wondered why at first, but then he figured that in a way, Raphael was a reminder of another life. One that Jace may try to leave behind, but couldn't fully. And that was a feeling Raphael understood. There was an odd sense of comfort in being with the blonde. And so the two started talking, started _bonding_. Sometimes, they would meet up to share a meal, usually at the beach, or they met at the hotel to play chess with each other. A surprise to Raphael, that they shared this passion. They shared a passion for reading too, started a book-club with Estrella, who seemed so very happy about this, as well as Salvador.

It happened one evening, when the last light of the day was painting everything in beautiful shades of pink and purple, that Raphael walked in on Jace at the piano. The hotel had one, in the dining area. But it had been collecting dust for as long as Raphael had been here. This was the first time Raphael saw it being used. And by Jace, of all people. He looked serene, nearly ethereal, as he played. Completely in his element, transfixed by what he was doing. It was beautiful to listen to and to watch. Smiling softly to himself, Raphael leaned against the doorway and watched.

"He is very talented", commented Estrella.

The old lady smiled up at Raphael. She was carrying a tray with cookies. Sometimes, she would indulge Raphael and Jace when they met late in the evening and played chess in the parlor. It seemed she had gone ahead and baked cookies when Jace had arrived here.

"He... really is", replied Raphael, not knowing what else to say.

"The piano, it was my papá's. It's been standing there, unused, ever since he died", said Estrella in a soft voice. "His father made it for him. So I could never... I just kept it, as a memento. But I didn't think I'd see someone play it again. And your boyfriend plays it so well!"

"My... My...", started Raphael.

"Oh. You made cookies, Esta!"

Raphael startled as Jace pushed between them and stole a cookie. Boyfriend? Well, it was not unreasonable for Estrella to think that, considering how often Jace came to the hotel in the evenings.

"Yes. But I don't want to interrupt your date night, mijos", declared Estrella with a smile.

"Tha—anks", chimed Jace, taking the tray of cookies from her. "...Wait, did she say date night?"

Raphael smiled bemused as he watched Estrella leave. "Yes. It seems she thinks you are my boyfriend. You _have_ been spending a lot of time here. With me."

"...Huh", whispered Jace, blinking a couple of times.

Then, he just walked over to their usual spot, where the chess-board was still set up. It was with the perfect view on the lake in the backyard. Jace sat down and put the plate of cookies down. For a moment, the blonde just stared at him expectantly, until Raphael came and joined him.

"Huh is all you have to say to that?", inquired Raphael.

Jace shrugged and made his first move on the board, then took a cookie to nibble on. "You're actually pretty good company, when we're not on opposite sides. I've..."

Jace paused, like he was sorting his thoughts and Raphael used the pause to make his move, before taking a cookie of his own. "I lied. When I said I was doing good. I was going through the motions. Just doing my job, but I didn't really... let _anyone_... in. Not after the last person I let in ended... the way it did. I look at my colleagues as just that and nothing more. I was just going through the motions with my missions, go out there, hunt, kill, sleep, eat, repeat. You... broke my rhythm. I'm... having _fun_ again. Doing... things I like, not just things I feel like I have to do. Not just the bare minimum of surviving. I really... enjoy spending time with you, Raph."

"I... do too", admitted Raphael after a moment's pause.

"So. This a date then?", asked Jace curiously, reaching for another cookie.

"How very romantic", noted Raphael bemused.

"Well, but is it?", asked Jace once more, grinning a bit.

"...I suppose I could do worse", mused Raphael. "Tomorrow, I'll take you out on a real date."

"Mh... I'd like that", whispered Jace, grin softening into a smile.

/break\

Raphael was fond of Jace, that much was obvious. He had stayed long enough here to fall for the town _because_ of Jace and then he had found his place here, had found a _home_ here. And yes, his journey of self-discovery... he hadn't allowed himself to grow attached either, hadn't gotten close to anyone. Until Jace. With him, it was easy to open up, because he understood – yet the two of them had never been close before so it felt in many ways like opening up to a stranger. And in doing so, the two grew closer and closer. They found a mutual understanding. They comforted each other about their losses, the torture they had endured, the people they had lost.

"You're cute when you're sunbathing."

Raphael rolled his eyes before he rolled over a bit to look at his teasingly grinning boyfriend. The two were sprawled out at the beach together. Jace had been reading a book while Raphael napped in the sun, enjoying its warmth and light. Apparently, Jace had finished his book. The blonde had the attention-span of a fly when there was nothing actively occupying his mind. Jace rolled closer, resting his head on Raphael's chest and snuggling up to him.

"I am... still relishing in the fact that I can feel the sun again", commented Raphael.

"Mh... You've been doing good at your transition back to mundie society", noted Jace softly, leaning up to peck Raphael's cheek. "I'm really proud of you. You run the hotel so smoothly. Though you also totally got yourself adopted there by the Casaleses."

"It... was not intentional", muttered Raphael a bit flustered. "But yes, I do think Estrella and Gregorio have kind of... adopted me. I... enjoy it. The feeling of family. The warmth. The work too. It's... a good place. It's what I was looking for."

He was gently running his knuckles over Jace's back. It was true, he was really happy here, with the life he had made for himself. Including the surprise boyfriend he had acquired. Admittedly, he hadn't looked at Jace as a romantic option prior to seeing Jace play the piano. He had been so breathtaking and soft, bathed in the setting summer sun. It had made him look so gentle, like the angel he was descended from. Smiling to himself, Raphael leaned down to kiss the top of Jace's head. Jace was surprisingly sweet. He was very romantic and he enjoyed gentle caresses and cuddling a lot. The two of them, they gave each other the comfort they needed.

"Did you get this weekend off?", asked Raphael softly.

"Ye—es. When Magnus and Alec come visiting, I will have the whole weekend off so we can show them around and all that cutesy stuff", sighed Jace with an eye-roll.

However he was also smiling. Finally, he really had something to show Alec, without having to lie to his parabatai about how 'fine' he was doing, because he was genuinely happy and doing well.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD to use the "light" prompt for Raphael. Though I initially planned on it being another take on Daylighters, I realized I've done that... repeatedly now. So. See this as the annomaly that actually acknowledges something from the finale. Though I DID have to fix another problem about the finale; the "Luke fucks off to be with his girlfriend while Clary doesn't remember anything", nah man, Luke would be there for his daughter, which in return would ease Jace's mind and cause HIM to leave and start anew.


End file.
